People's Minds!
by tonywakasaki
Summary: this story is about a true person's life! antoniianthonyme, buraddobradfriend torevaatrevorbest friend also trevor if u read this i just had to find someone to play that part cuz u rock!jesshikajessica,kellygirlfriend,jasutinjustinawesome dude
1. Chapter 1

People's Minds!

"Hey wassup dude!?" said Antonii to Torevaa. "Hey not much just finishing my homework that I didn't do last night cuz I'm so lazy and rich I'm to spoiled to do it at night." He said. "Wow that is really stupid! You know I get really mad at you when you talk about how rich you are! And a lot of people are going to hate you if you keep talking about how rich you are!" Antonii said really angrily, probably because he doesn't like talking about rich people because he is kinda poor.

"Hey don't snap at me like that!" Torevaa said really mad-like. "Well excuse me little MS. Spoiled bitch!" Antonii Screamed. "Whatever" said Torevaa. "Man!" said Antonii to Jasutin. "Yea I know lately he has been really like defensive and stuff I really hate it! He used to be my best friend but now it's like he hates me and wished I would die!" Jasutin said freaked out.

After the day went on people in their class kept noticing that Torevaa is getting worse and worse as the day progressed. But then later Antonii noticed that Torevaa started hanging out with Buraddo more and more and more. Then at the end of the day everybody was walking out and Torevaa and Buraddo went outside to clap erasers and never came in and everybody was looking for them. Then… Antonii looked around the corner of an indent in the wall. Then… He saw… Torevaa and Buraddo KISSING!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

After Antonii saw them kissing he called everybody on their cell from his and told them to get here really really really quickly. He also tried to do it really quietly so they wouldn't hear him but when he flipped his phone down Torevaa heard him and turned around then tackled him! By this time Buraddo ran away and started freaking out and crying. Then before everybody else could come back Torevaa told Antonii that if he told someone about it he would kill him. (Not really but Tor was just to freaked out that he couldn't think of anything else)

The next day Anton and Tor didn't talk at all! (Really really unusual). So since Tor didn't want to talk to Anton he decided to talk to Bura. The first thing that he said to Anton was "I didn't choose to kiss Tor all of a sudden he pulled me outta line and started to talk like really realty gay-like and shit but then I thought I heard someone so I looked over and I guess he thought that I was gunna kiss him so then he just made his move on me and that is why I freaked out and ran off and didn't help you. I'm really sorry." He said very hesitant, like he was hiding something.

"Hey what happened yesterday? You said that you found him but when we came you were on the ground almost like dying? Did you really see him or were you lying?" Sutefanii said. "Nothing happened I just fell. I did find him… but… uh…" "WELL!?" "Ok… like well I think I scared him… yea that's it I scared him. And I don't lie to my friends!" (In Anton's mind: even though that was a huge lie right there!) "Ok. Hey are you ok? You seem kinda like nervous?" "NO!!! I'M FINE!!!" "OK jeez I was just asking." Stefan said annoyed. "I'm sorry please forgive me!" "Ok I forgive you."

The day after that Tor wasn't in school and so wasn't burd! After school everybody was looking for them, the first place they looked was were Anton looked before and they weren't there. After that Anton called Tor's cell phone and all he heard was screaming and it sounded like Burd!!! Good thing that Tor's kind of cell phone had a built in tracking device! But "none of us know how to do all that stuff!" said Enma who was also acting weird that last few days. Then all of a sudden they heard a voice that they don't hear a lot because that person doesn't talk much "I can". It was Anton's girlfriend Kerii.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Then finally Kelly got the g.p.s. signal to Trevor's cell phone. "OH MY GOD! You'll never believe where he is!" Kelly said kinda freaked out. "Well? Where is he?!" Justin said. "HE'S IN CHINA!!!!!!!" Kelly screamed. " Are you really sure about that?" Anthony said. "Yup I'm really really really sure." Kelly said. "Well we should get tickets now!!" said steph. Kelly went online and got four first class tickets for free! Only because she is a computer genius. It took her forever to get it but then she finally got the signal and they noticed that it was kind of moving slowly but it was still moving and that thing said that he was on an alley beside that library then it stopped moving. "Hurry guys we gotta catch up to him and see what he was doing." Said Jessica. So they all started running. (they weren't in china yet Kelly tracked where he was going to go later. (F.Y.I.)) Then they saw him and brad dun… dun… dun… It looked like brad was taped up to a brick wall!

Then they all ran up to him and pushed him down! The first thing they noticed is that their faces were beat red! "What are u doing u stupid idiots?" asked Justin. Then Trevor just grabbed brad and ran like a bat outta hell. Then they all followed him. When they got cought up with them they stood back a little to make sure that he didn't see them. Then when they all looked away then looked back again they were gone! Kelly checked the phone thing again and saw that they had disappeared. "damn it so were did they go?" asked Emma. "It looks like they are going underground! We gotta follow them" said Kelly. So they all went to were the dot was, it was inside an abandonded building! So they went in and saw a ladder that lead down underground and it also went up. Half of them went down and the other half went up. While two people stayed on that floor and looked around.

The people that stayed on the top floor were Anthony, Jessie, and Steph. They searched all around, but found nothing. Then all of a sudden they saw a shadow and then they ran after it even though they were really freaked out. As they followed that shadow into a room that had no other doors left! They thought they had it trapped and they did! As they turned the light on they saw who it was it was Trevor! BUT, BRAD WASN'T WITH HIM**…**

All of a sudden they heard people screaming! One of the groups of people was saying "WE FOUND HIM UP HERE!" Then the other group said "WE FOUND HIM DOWN HERE!" They didn't know what to do because they thought that each group found him! But which one was it??? After people screamed that they found him steph noticed that they Trevor they found was shimmering! So she walked up to him and tried to grab him but her hand went right through him! "HE'S A HOLLOGRAM!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. Then with the walkie-talkie's that she had she told everybody to try and grab him but all the other's were holograms to! Then the holograms disappeared! There was a voice that screeched the fuck out of their minds and hypnotized each and everyone of them and told them to go to the every top floor of the building. (which was on the 18th floor) They all were going up the ladder like mindless zombies. When they all got there they were unhypnotized and then they saw Trevor and he was in a throne chair!

JUST LIKE THIS ONE you wanna see what my depictation of this type in the url in ur address bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What are you doing here? Asked stephani

"He is…" "SHUT UP!" Screamed Trevor to brad

Kelly went up to them looking them in the eyes and tried to punch them (she punches really hard trust me I know from experience!) "Just as I thought the real ones." She said as she punched Brad to the ground and gave him a black eye.

"BRAD! NO!!!" Jessie screamed as Kelly turned around and said "Shut up!!!!!"

"Oh man was that out loud?" Jessie asked kind of nervously. Brad was getting up and then walked over to Kelly who was still standing in front of the rest of the group. Then as soon as it looked like he was about to kiss her, he turned around and pulled out a pistol and said, "I swear I will shoot you unless you just start to run right now!!!" Brad commanded. "Ok, ok I will run!" When it looked like Trevor was just about to run he turned and jumped on brad and slapped the gun out of his hand. Took him and ran.

"Hey get back here!" screamed Anthony. "Never!" Screamed Trevor as he echoed down the hole in the floor that led to the ground floor.

**The next day at school (awkward)**

The school year was almost over and our school was having one more dance before school ended. Brad took Jessie into one of the coatrooms and said to her "Will you… will… will… wil… WI…" Boom! He landed on the floor because he was so nervous to ask Jessie to the dance. "Brad are you ok?" she pulled him off the floor and then she said, "What were you going to ask me?" "Will you go to the dance with me?" he said then he was shocked straight like an electric shock machine was zapping him. Then he started to foam at his mouth and then Jessie saw sparks of electricity coming from him then he just plopped onto the floor. Jessie ran into the classroom holding brad and crying. Almost as soon as she came out Trevor came back in the room and was putting something into his pocket and looked happy! "Hey what happened to brad?" He asked as calm as could be. "HE'S DYING!!! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jessie screamed so loud that everyone in the whole school heard it and came running up to the class. (They knew where to look because Jessie was the only one who ever screamed in school because they didn't want to disturb the monster teacher next door.)

"Well is he going to be ok? He asked me to the dance and I need to know if he is going to be ok before the dance day comes?" Jessie asked the nurse and she said "I can't reveal that right now." The nurse left Jessie and brad there all alone (DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! IF YOU'RE A NURSE NEVER DO THAT!!!!) Jessie looked at brad and sat down next to him, then noticed that he had is shirt off. There were heart detecters on his nipples and then she moved them down off of them and then started to rub them. Then brad woke up and then… (well lets just say that did something that they shouldn't of until they were 18 and hopefully Jessie took the pill or brad was wearing a condom!)


End file.
